


Just A Typical Kagehina Day ♬

by AcceleOrder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, afgvaegrhtrl so adorable, i just wanted some fluffy kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy Kagehina fic, where the two share an umbrella home!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Typical Kagehina Day ♬

"Hinata, are you sure you're okay -- ?"

"Yesss, I'll be fine!"

"Then I'm going ahead, 'kay?"

"Yessss! See you, Daichi-san!!"

Hinata listened to the sound of rain pelting onto the captain's umbrella as the man hurried to the bus stop to avoid any possible droplets blown by the wind to wet him and his belongings.

"......" He turned back into the school and leant against the shoe locker number #071, with the name "Kageyama Tobio" written in messy, ugly kanji on it. Hinata stifled back his laughter as he heard footsteps approach -- footsteps he'd recognise anywhere.

"Kageyama!" Hinata jumped onto his boyfriend, causing the much taller boy to let out a strangled breath.

"Hinata, you bastard, what the hell do you think you're..."

Hinata gave him a brush of lips against the cheek and dropped himself onto the ground flawlessly.

"You didn't bring your umbrella, right? Let's share!" He said that with the smile of a sun not fitting the gloomy weather outside.

"~~~" Kageyama brought his hand to his cheek, flushing and unlikely having registered what Hinata said.

"Ka-ge-ya-ma-kun?" Suddenly, Kageyama found Hinata way too close to his face.

" **WOAH!** Who'd want to share an umbrella with you, idiot?!" He pushed past the boy to grab his shoes and hurriedly made his way out, ignoring Hinata's protests. "Wai--"

As Kageyama pushed open the door, he was drenched almost immediately even though he was still in shelter due to the strong wind. Hinata came out shortly after, hiding behind Kageyama and using him as a shield against the wind. "That's why I said..."

"IDIOT HINATA!" Kageyama grabbed Hinata's orange umbrella and begun walking briskly.

"E-Eh? Wait up, Kageyama!!" Hinata ran to catch up with Kageyama and squeezed under the same, small umbrella.

If there was anyone watching them, they'd surely stand out. A tall boy always with a frown on his face, and a short boy with fluffy orange hair. Under the bright umbrella, it seemed like the sun was smiling up at the gloomy sky to cheer it up.

True enough, the rain let up, yet the two still walked shoulder-to-shoulder home, drenched and bickering, but filled with the aura of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it even though it was so random pfft


End file.
